Question: Luis has walked his dog for a total of $70$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Luis been walking?
The number of days that Luis has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $70\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 10\text{ days}$